Snowdown oneshot
by drawingdisaster
Summary: LeBlanc hates Snowdown , all those smiles and laughter are making her sick and the Summoners this year have forced the champions to wear ridiculous outfits , but someone wants to bring a smile on her face .


Snowdown the season of snowball fights and celebration and tiny yordles running around her singing, dressed in fancy sweaters and enormous caps. Hurting her ears with their squeaky little voices. LeBlanc hated this season, everyone was kind and merry putting aside their differences to dance together and exchange gifts in the Great hall. It never failed to amaze her how meaningless some people could get, it also reminded her of how utterly alone she really was. She didn't have a lover or a family to spend her time with and her faction was full of greedy backstabbers and ruthless murderers, so she preferred to keep her distance.

The summoners had even gone farther this year introducing to them festive outfits and pestering them until they agreed to wear them for the duration of the event, although she failed to see the point behind Darius decapitating people with a Christmas Tree or Ashe's deadly gingerbread arrowheads. And so here she was making her way to the great hall dressed in her festive outfit, wearing long fur trimmed boots, a tiny red and white corset and miniskirt and having dyed her hair a light purple. Her trusty magic staff replaced by a wooden stick with mistletoe and ribbons attached to its curved edge, summoners be damned.

She sighs silently slipping through the crowd of people gathering around the entrance, easily sidestepping a bouncing Jinx, noticing the variety of candy plastered across her face. Tsk , what was that supposed to be, Sugar Wonder Jinx or something? She scoffs shaking her head as she makes her way to the less occupied table she can find and sits down at least ten or more seats away from Amumu. The little mummy raises its head with hope but then sinks back in its seat when LeBlanc shoots him a withering glance.

An hour, she is going to stay here for just an hour and then she can go back in her room and burn her festive outfit in the fireplace. The thought makes her smile as her eyes wonder among her fellow champions. Observe, that's it, maybe she can observe them and learn their secrets. It looks like she might get something out of this farce after all!

She spots Soraka a few tables away, she is smiling seated among a bunch of Ionian champions, wearing a yellow dress with four pointy edges attached to her hips and shoulders... Is she supposed to be a star?

Observe, here's Mordekaiser donning a festive sweater with a red reindeer in the middle of his chest, Thresh is laughing at him, his usual scythe is now replaced by a candy cane tied at the edge of a red garland. He seems to be carrying a huge snow globe instead of a lamp and although the souls trapped inside it keep screaming and wailing pitifully, yet no sound manages to penetrate the thick glass. Mordekaiser swings his morningstar aaaand he is dead.

Observe! Next is Singed, he is dressed in red and white carrying a huge container filled with steaming hot chocolate straped on his back, Jinx is jumping up and down behind him trying to reach the bottle's lid her eyes filled with determination. How far has the Zaunite fallen.

OBSERVE! Blitzcrank and Orianna are holding hands pressing their metallic frames against each other, static sounds of content occasionally escaping their hextech transmitters. That's it! She is out of here, LeBlanc is about to flee the scene, when she feels the weight of a hand on her shoulder. She turns around coming face to face with Shyvana the Half-Dragon.

" Yes?"

She gazes into the blazing gold eyes of the dragoness. Shyvana has somehow managed to keep her dignity, her costume consist of her normal outfit plus a red ribbon tied in a bow on the side of her neck. LeBlanc is goint to have a talk with the summoners later.

"I am here for the gift exchange."

LeBlanc blinks, it is not easy surprising her but somehow Shyvana has managed to render her speechless. The Dragoness waits patiently, nervously transferring her weight from her right leg to the left, a small blush creeping on her ashen face.

"Would you mind repeating that? "

"I am here for the gift exchange, that's what human do in Snowdown right? "

LeBlanc nodes, her eyes stopping on the bow in the Dragoness' neck.

"You can't gift yourself, dear. "

Shyvana jumps, her eyes widening as her cheeks turn crimson.

"WH-WHAT? "

She stutters, her hands shot forward presenting a package wrapped in emerald paper and a golden bow.

"I brought a present! I wrapped it in nice paper and made it look pretty and all, see? "

LeBlanc blinks, glancing to the shaky handwriting in the nametag reading "Evaine" and then at the Dragon's taloned fingers, writing must be difficult for her.

"I see "

She pauses, a nervous silence fills the Hall and it looks like everyone has stopped what they were doing in order to observe their exchange, the mage can see Vi dragging Jinx away from Singed in the background.

"Why did you pick me? You could have easily picked one of your Demacian friends. "

It is a justified question, LeBlanc's interactions with the Half-Dragon had been minimal at best and yet she sees Shyvana stiffen at her words. The mage's eyes narrow, is this some sort of trap of some kind?

"... one "

" Louder dear I can't hear you over the sound of your own heartbeat. "

Shyvana swallows, she looks kind of cute with her flaring red cheeks and quivering movements, how fun!

" Lux, said that you were always alone and had never gotten a Snowdown gift before. And you, well you looked kind of lonely. "

"Loser! "

A familiar voice from the crowd reaches her ears before being shushed and LeBlanc mentally notes to strangle Katarina on their next encounter.

"I don't have a present for you. "

Shyvana nodes, placing the present on the table in front of the mage.

"It-it's ok. "

The mage looks around noticing the crowd's expectant gazes, some of them are nodding encouragingly and Lux is even actually making an opening gesture. Tsk, it seems like she doesn't have a choice. LeBlanc sighs, carefully unwrapping the package all the while feeling Shyvana's eyes burning a hole in the back of her head.

She blinks pulling her present out of the packaging and into the world. It is a peculiar thing, a small humanoid figurine curved from stone picturing a human like form, holding a raised staff above its head as if preparing to cast a spell, its cloak rippling in the wind, small not quite straight lines visible under its eyes. Is that supposed to be her? And if Shyvana had so much trouble holding a pen the mage couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must have been for the dragoness to create something like this with her taloned hands. She easily spots a dried bloodstain near the base of the figurine her eyes tracing its origin in Shyvana's bandaged fingers.

Somewhere in the crowd Katarina explodes in a fit of laughter and the Dragoness flinches hanging her head low in shame. LeBlanc spots Talon rising from his seat, their eyes meeting for a fleeting moment and he nodes before dissapearing into the crowd. The laughter dies shortly afterwards. Blessed silence fills the room once more.

" W-Well? "

The meek voice draws her attention back to the withering dragoness standing in front of her, frame shaking looking as if she is begging for one of Vel'Koz's disintegrating rays to hit her and erase her existence from the face of Runetera.

"It's beautiful "

She smiles politely standing up before carefully wrapping her arms around Shyvana, standing on the tips of her toes to give the dragoness a little peck on the cheek. The other woman returning the hug after a moment of hesitation.

"Thank you "

The crowd erupts in applause, clapping and cheering fills the building and some of them even start sniffling or whistling, yelling something about a Snowdown miracle and LeBlanc finaly remembers that she has an image to maintain and she is about to return back to her chambers, quickly pulling away from the dragoness before she suddenly stops. She can't move, Shyvana is still holding her in her vise like embrace.

She blinks finally noticing the weird purring sound escaping the dragoness' throat, it seems like her actions have set some kind of weird draconic mechanism into motion. There is no way she is in heat right? She yelps as Shyvana easily lifts her in her arms like a bride, her fiery golden eyes alight with desire as she starts carrying her towards the exit, the present still on the table completely forgotten.

Everyone is cheering and she feels herself blush, she tries to call Swain for help but he just smiles at her from across the table and raises his cup at her in a toast. Talon is casually looking away, Darius is awkwardly coughing in his hand, Katarina is smirking. LeBlanc sighs resting her head on Shyvana's chest feeling the dragoness' impossibly warm body lull her to sleep as the dragon carries her trophy back to her lair.


End file.
